


To Each His Own (Shit Taste)

by melenafrey



Series: Dorian is a Voice Actor AU [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:03:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6663469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melenafrey/pseuds/melenafrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian meets the Chargers, they like his voice. Bull continues to like his voice. Everyone likes his voice, no matter what he says. Even if, as some people think, what he happens to be saying isn't particularly sexy. But what do they know anyway, SERA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Each His Own (Shit Taste)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who made suggestions! This was partially inspired by Dorian and Bull's lovely and absolutely ridiculous romance dialogue ("wanna ride the Bull?" "how bad does the inquisitor want to be?") and the idea that they get off on horrible dirty talk. I love it. I love this pairing, and I love imaging how silly they are together even when they don't mean to be.   
> Thanks for reading :)

“Okay, guys, you can be cool about this, right?”

The Chargers stared back at him innocently. Bull wasn’t fooled by the guileless looks, though.

“Like, don’t scare him off too quickly, is what I’m saying.”

They blinked up at him, like little ducklings who had never done anything wrong in their lives.

Bull sighed heavily. “Just...don’t make him talk the _whole_ time?” he suggested weakly.

The Chargers all glanced around at each other, and shrugged, nodding.

“That’s as good as you’re gonna get, Chief,” Krem said wryly.

Bull snorted. “Fair enough.”

 

They didn’t make him talk the whole time. Partially because they didn’t have to--clearly Dorian was anxious about meeting them, but after a beer or two he opened up fairly quickly. He seemed to be almost as enamored with the sound of his voice as the rest of them, particularly when a bit tipsy.

“We didn’t even have to keep him talking,” Skinner whispered to Dalish with clear amusement as Dorian was halfway through some ridiculous story about teenaged exploits.

“I know,” Dalish said smugly. “But Krem was gonna get him to read out of the phone book if he ran out of things to talk about, so I am a _little_ disappointed.”

Skinner cackled loudly at Dalish’s impish grin.

 

“So, they’re kind of a rowdy bunch, huh?” Bull said, a little hesitant, as he walked Dorian out to the car.

“Mm, yes,” Dorian agreed, but the dim light from the porch still lit up a smile. “They’re quite fun. Of course, it doesn’t hurt that they were all too eager to listen to anything I had to say.” He grinned, and Bull couldn’t help but lean down and kiss his perfect grin.

“Of course,” he said, voice husky, and smirked at Dorian’s little shiver.

“What? It’s cold,” Dorian immediately defended, and Bull chuckled.

“I didn’t say anything, big guy.”

“Good,” Dorian said primly, but he tugged Bull down for another firm goodbye kiss before he left.

The warmth tugging at his chest enveloped him completely as he strode back inside, where the boys were still very much making merry. It was nice to have things work out--Dorian and his boys all together in one space, having fun and getting along.

Bull was okay with one-night stands and even casual long-term fuck-buddies. Real relationships with romance and shit generally weren’t his bag, but maybe that could change. Had _already_ changed.

He barely even noticed the pointed looks shot in his direction when he sat back down with another drink.

 

“So,” Dorian said cautiously. “I had a thought, and it’s absolutely up to you whether we do it or not, but I just--thought, well. Anyway.”

“Okay,” Bull said easily, shoving himself up and back against the headboard. Dorian joined him, though he clearly stuck to his side of the bed (not that he had A Side, so to speak, not yet,) and he avoided eye contact.

Bull kept his gaze on Dorian’s hands as they fidgeted and twisted in the sheets. He was definitely nervous, though for his part, trying not to appear so. It definitely didn’t work.

“So...I just thought, well. You like my books, or the way I read _other people’s books_ , I should say. And why shouldn’t you! I do have quite the melodious voice, as you know.” He took a deep breath, pausing for a brief moment.

“Oh yeah, I do,” Bull said, sighing deeply for affect.

Dorian tried to frown at him, but that didn’t really work either. He liked Bull’s silliness far too much.

“Yes...well. I just thought, perhaps you might enjoy sitting in sometime while I do my job. Not--er--actually being in the recording studio with me, as that might be too distracting, but uh. You might give me feedback as I send in auditions. That sort of thing.”

Bull didn’t answer right away, mostly because he was a little surprised. It seemed a very intimate thing for him to offer. He was a little bit in awe.

“Bull?” He looked to the side when he realized he’d been silent for a bit too long, and let the smile he’d been holding back fall naturally into place. Dorian returned the look, albeit somewhat weakly.

“You wanna let me listen in while you record for jobs? You’d let me do that?”

“Yes,” Dorian said firmly. “I thought it might lead...somewhere fun. And I would value your opinion. As a fan of my work, and all.”

“Oh, yeah, of course, Dorian,” he said, teasing. He looped an arm around Dorian’s middle and dragged him over, digging his fingers into Dorian’s side just hard enough to tickle.

Dorian screeched with laughter, batting at his much larger hand ineffectually. “Bull, no, no, stop,” he gasped, and eventually Bull relented. He chuckled quietly at Dorian’s heavy breathing, a little more dramatic than necessary, and kissed him firmly on the temple.

“And, Dorian?” he continued, once he’d settled into Bull’s side. “Not just a fan. I’m your biggest fan.”

“Bull,” Dorian said, drawing away from enough so that he could smile up at him fondly.

“I mean, if we’re talking scale, or height, or weight, whichever, I’m definitely the largest,” he went on, tone completely serious. “You’d be hard-pressed to find a _bigger fan_ than me.”

“Oh, you’re impossible,” Dorian groaned, and pressed his red face into Bull’s neck to hide.

But Bull laughed, and the quiet giggles Dorian let loose into his skin were the sweetest thing he’d ever heard.

 

_“He stalked into the parlor, eyes forward and posture commanding. The large, curled horns on his head were striking even without horn balm, he knew, but with the attention he’d put into them tonight, they shone brighter than anything else in the room._

_“Damien looked up at him from across the room from where he lay on the fainting couch. The qunari’s thick thighs would feel delightful beneath his hands as he gripped them, and that thick, wonderful cock would taste better than any he’d ever had, he knew quite well already. So much larger and thicker, the heady masculine musk threatening to overwhelm him as he sucked and licked and nipped as though his life depended upon it._

_“Damien,” the oxman said, voice low and sensuous._

_“Yes?” Damien said, voice tremulous._

_“I am going to walk over to that couch,” he growled, voice already causing Damien’s trousers to become distractingly tight, “and you’d better be naked by the time I’m there, or I will tear the fabric off you with my bare hands.”_

_“Damien scrambled to obey, fingers sweaty and uncooperative as he fumbled at the buttons. The qunari reached him just as he had gotten off the shirt. He stilled, breath catching in his throat as the oxman curled thick fingers into the waistband of his trousers. He met Damien’s eyes, expression hard and dominating. Then, in one quick movement, he’d ripped the trousers from his body, revealing a half-hard cock twitching against his thigh. Damien gasped, feeling the blood rise in his member. The qunari watched with interest, moving a clawed hand to stroke it firmly._

_“I’m not going to be gentle with you,” he growled. “In fact, I’m going to make you scream. Because you don’t want a normal lover, do you Damien...you want someone who knows you’re no good, and knows how to treat you like the naughty, wicked boy you are.”_

_“Oh, yes, please,” Damien gasped, voice going breathy. “I want to be bad.”_

_He whimpered as the qunari brought a hand to his neck, not yet squeezing but threatening to. The threat of it was the most wonderful part, knowing just how strong and powerful he was...and knowing how he was going to use that power to punish him for all his mischievous behavior, for all--”_

 

“Stop.”

Dorian looked up, startled from the section he’d been reading aloud into his microphone. “Bull, what--mmph!”

He was forced to stop as Bull took his face gently in his hands and kissed him deeply, so deeply that Dorian moaned into his mouth and rocked a little in his seat to relieve the growing pressure on his groin. He gasped, just like poor Damien, when Bull released him, eyes a little unfocused with pleasure.

“What,” Dorian swallowed loudly. “What was that for?”

Bull growled lowly, well aware of what that did to Dorian. He enjoyed watching the way he shivered with lust after he did that, and he was not disappointed now. “Ohh, Dorian,” he grunted. “Your fucking _voice,_ Kadan,” and he surged back in for another kiss, this time picking Dorian up and carrying him off to the bedroom to ravish him.

Dorian came _four_ times, and it was easily the best day he’d ever spent in bed.

He lounged comfortably in Bull’s arms after they’d tired each other out, Bull smoothing careful thumbs along the rope marks on his wrist.

Dorian hummed, completely content for what had to have been the first time in his life.

“So, Dorian,” Bull said seriously. “When you get that job--and you will get that job, babe, believe me--make sure you save me a copy.” Dorian giggled, turning his flushed face into Bull’s chest.

“I will, Amatus,” he sighed. “I will.”

 

“Ooh, what’s this then?”

Dorian sighed, following Sera as she walked into the room and sat at his desk, going to look through his work recordings. “Nothing you’d be interested in, as usual. Just work things.”

She still pressed play, and Dorian readied himself to hear one of the silly porn intros he’d saved for an audition.

“Bull--I thought I’d send this with you on your trip. I know I’ve been so wicked lately, and I know that I need to be _punished for it--”_

Dorian froze. That was most definitely not work.

“Sera turn it off right now!” he yelped, dashing forward to press the pause button.

Sera just laughed as he elbowed past her. “You’re sending this in? Seems a bit personal, but what do I know, anyway.”

“That wasn’t... _work_. That was just for Bull,” he managed to get through his teeth.

“Is that the dirty shite you say to each other when you’re alone? Cause I gotta say, me and Widdle are _much_ better at dirty-talkin’--that was just silly.”

Dorian’s face grew red as she cackled. “That’s enough, get out of my recording studio,” he shrilled, pushing her up and out of the chair, and towards the door.

She just laughed as he crossed his arms, frowning and wishing desperately for the blush to leave his cheeks. “Hoo boy, if that’s what Bull’s into--shite. I am gonna give him so much _crap_ for this, you two are so freakin’ bad at it. ‘ _Oooh, I’m so bad, punish me with your giant qunari dangle.’”_

“Sera, please don’t,” he moaned.

“Fine,” he finally got through her laughter. “But now you have to know that _I_ know what you lot think is sexy, and maybe that’s enough for me. Judgin’ you on your shit taste. Just think on that, eh?”

 

He did think on it later, lying awake in bed as Bull dozed comfortably.

“Sera thinks I have bad taste,” he said, with abject horror. “ _Sera.”_

Bull just reached out and patted his head gently. “There, there,” he mumbled. “Don’t worry ‘bout what she thinks. Your voice makes anything hot, babe.”

And that did make him feel a _little_ bit better.

 


End file.
